


Amnesia

by Mrs_Flowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Amnesia, Bottom Ashton, Cute, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Memories, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sad Luke, Song Lyrics, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Flowers/pseuds/Mrs_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been thinking of a boy he had only knew for a few days. Will he ever get over him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction uploaded on any fandom site so sorry if its not good! I tried my best so please no hate. I got the idea from listening to Amnesia so i added a line from the song. Hope you enjoy! ^~^  
> ~R•M•T~

"Will I see you again?" I asked with my emotions hanging on a thin string.   
"I hope.." He walked off and I felt a warm tear pore down my face.  
He was wonderful.  
I only knew him for 4 days and yet it felt like forever.  
Will I ever see the hazel eyed boy again?   
~~~3 years later~~~  
Seventeen and still thinking about the boy I saw back in '09.   
He had always been on my mind.  
My friends Calum and Michael always tried to get me to move on but I just can't.  
"Hey Luke.. Its been 3 years.. You have to get over him.. If it was true love he would have came back."  
I felt a hand rub my my back but I just ignored it "Be happy. There are plenty of penguins out there..".  
That help some.   
"When I meet him i felt a connection. A strong connection..  
I wish.. I just to see him one more time.. Just once.."  
"Maybe soon.."  
"Hey fuckers! Come down here! Meet our new drummer!" Michael shouted from downstairs.  
"Come on Luke.. Lets go meet this new drummer Michael found.. Hopefully he plays good." I followed Calum down the stairs looking at my feet upset.  
"Fuckers, this is Ashton. Ashton this these two are fuckers." Ashton let out a adorable giggle and thats when i looked up.  
I saw a short curly haired boy with a smile on his face showing his dimples.  
"Hi" he said with a giggle.  
"Hey. Im Calum and this is Luke."  
"Nice to meet you two! So uh.. What do you play?"  
"I play bass and Luke is the singer and he also plays lead."   
Its him.  
The boy i been waiting to see for do long.  
He smiled at me and i just stared with shocked seeing him standing right in front of me.  
"Okay douchebags! Lets practice!" Michael rubbed his hands together ready to grabbed his guitar.  
"Can i watch you guys play one song to make sure i play right?" The drummer boy asked holding his drum sticks.  
"Sure!" said Calum tuning his guitar.  
"Uhh.. This song is called Amnesia.." I said into the mic.  
Amnesia.  
The song i wrote about him because i wished i could wake up with to forget anything about him so i wouldn't suffer with a broken heart.   
"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?  
Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
'Cause I'm not fine at all  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape..."  
The song went on and Ashton's face expressions began to change.  
From a smile to a frown.  
In his eyes i could tell he got the message what the song was about.  
"Well? What do you think?" Calum asked.  
"It..it was great.." He said with a fake smile.  
He joined when he begun to play Disconnected and made a amazing drum beat.  
When Calum and Michael went up stairs to get drinks Ashton stayed down in the basement with me.  
I pretended to tune my guitar so i wouldnt have to look at him and think about our 4 day memories.  
"Hey Lukey."   
Lukey.  
He use to call me that before he left.  
"Uh..yeah?" I kept my eyes down ar my guitar.  
"What is 'Amnesia' about?"  
A tear began to fall down before i could answer.  
"Its about someone leaving and never coming back and leaving memories that I wish I didn't remember.."  
"You don't want to remember me?"  
He remembers!  
I look up seeing him looking at me straight in the eyes.  
"No.. Ash—uh Ashton.. I fell in love with you and I barely spent a week with you. I never stopped thinking about you. It seems stupid to think about someone you only knew for a few days but when i saw you I knew you were meant to be mine."  
"I never stopped thinking about you either. I always hated myself for leaving but I had no choice. I forced and I never stopped thinking if you remembered me or you moved on."  
"Before you left.. I wanted to tell you something.."  
"What was it?"  
"It doesnt matter now.. Uhm.. I  
Gonna check on Cal amd Mikey."  
I started to walk towards the stair but Ashton grabbed my hand.  
"Please tell me."  
"Before you left.. I wanted to tell you.. I love you.."  
"You can do it now.."  
"Ashton.. Im so in love with you."  
"Im so in love with you!" A smile began to show and he gave me a warm tight hug.  
I hugged back and responded with "dont leave me ever again.."  
"I wont.. But at this moment i have to.. I need to go to the bathroom.."  
We laughed and released our hug.  
"Its up stairs on your right."   
"Thank you Lukey!"   
Ashton ran off but ran into Calum.  
"Oh— sorry!" Ashton went pass and ran again.  
"So.. Are guys are a thing again?"  
"Uhmm.. Yeahh.. Thank you.."  
"Thank Michael.. This was his whole idea."  
"Wow.. Michael thought this through?" He laughed and Michael came down with a mad look.  
"I come up with go plans!"   
"Sometimes!"  
"Shut up and drink your Sprite!"  
"I wanted Coke!"  
"Oh.. I guess thats Ashton's.."  
I gaved the crazy haired guy a big hug and thanked him.  
I hope i never wake up with amnesia.


End file.
